mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Vagrant Gnosis
}}The easily-intimidated and indecisive librarian in charge of theological studies at the Eternity Library in Brimdeign, Vagrant Gnosis is rarely encountered away from his writing desk, where he tirelessly copies rare religious texts and serves as an available source of recommendations, referrals, and academic aid to the Library's non-Flockborn patrons. Docile to a fault, he prefers the comfort of the Library to most other settings, where he can avoid the ''un''comfortable looks of the Passengers he's supposedly dedicated to helping. He actively avoids conflict, taking solace in his books and scrolls, and pursues old lore with a passion -- such that the promise of the Deadlands' treasure-trove of knowledge is enough to overcome his fear. Appearance Being locked into a single facial expression for more or less eternity, Gnosis is generally perceived by the Flock's mortal Passengers to look inconsolably pensive or even mournful, his brassy mask wearing a constantly-downcast face. The blue glow that emanates from behind the openings for his "eyes" and "mouth" unsettles most casual passers-by, but despite his appearance, he speaks with a welcoming, warm, ostensibly male voice, typically to make scholarly observations or to assist Library patrons. An enormous bookplate embosser shaped like a hammer never leaves his side, which he uses to mark new acquisitions as belonging to the Library. In a pinch, it can also be used as a weapon, and appears to have some magical properties to that end -- though he dislikes getting into direct conflicts, avoiding even raising his voice in the most strained of confrontations. Both the embosser and his draping, high-collared cloak bear distinctly draconic designs, marking him as a Flockborn of Old Stonescale. He rarely leaves the Carrier itself except to venture into the Deadlands, acquiring knowledge and written materials to preserve in the Library. Personality As an archivist for the Library, Gnosis gathers -- as his name implies -- knowledge, hoarding a vast wealth of it in his personal shelves. Of particular interest to the Aosith is the pursuit of philosophies, pantheons, religions, and other belief systems, which he preserves and curates almost like a museum director, tending the "theological studies" section of the Eternity Library personally. He prides himself on being an expert in the spiritual cultures of each of the Flock's nations -- not only the major Carrier occupiers, but the minor, now-diffused communities as well -- and seems to be able to channel their power to an extent, using Old Stonescale itself as a focus for his assorted divine magics. Few spells in his prayerbook are actively offensive, though a few (as he demonstrated at the Cathedral of Gears) are artifacts of hellish and demonic religions. Afraid of committing himself. What Vagrant Gnosis' own religious beliefs are, if any, remain a point of discomfort with the Aosith. He seems content to avoid the question altogether and not declare loyalty to any one church or brotherhood, peaceably floating between the various faiths of the Flock as he fills his unspoken urge to aid it, by preserving his gathered knowledge for the future. He does not process conflict well, quickly growing upset and indecisive when pushed into an active confrontation. Occasionally forgets during lectures that mortal patrons of the Library do, in fact, need bathroom and food breaks. Cycle Three some shit's happening Category:Player Characters Category:Cycle Three